Fire in Her Eyes
by Like.Chewing.on.Pearls
Summary: What happens when a young hunter crosses paths with Boba Fett? Will he sell her to slave traiders or will he keep her around? I'm awful at summerys but please read.


**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so be kind. It's kind of short but I will try and make the next one longer. I mainly chose to start with this story becaus I have always felt that the aliens in star wars were kept too much in the backround. So I decided to creat a whole new species and make the story adout one of them. Enjoy. :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Wars but Anok is my OC**

**Fire in Her Eyes**  
Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

It would be dark soon. The second sun was only a fiery sliver on the horizon and would soon disappear from sight. Anok'syn knew the she must return to her village soon but she was not about to go back empty handed. It had only been a few days since the elders had deemed her ready to hunt on her own and she was determined not to give them any reason to change their minds. The pray she had been stoking for the better part of the day was only a few feet away. She was crouched low to the ground ready to attack when all of the sudden the animal look up and bolted. Anok heard a high-pitched buzzing noise unlike anything she had ever heard before. Then out of nowhere a metal object went flying past her sending a gust of wind through her hair. It barely passed her when it was hit by a red light sending it crashing into a tree. Anok quickly maneuvered her way around the shrubs and trees for a closer look at this strange machine. She was only a few hundred feet away when she spotted movement and immediately dropped to the ground. A man, or what appeared to be a man, was crawling away from the twisted mass of metal. Anok studied him from her hiding place. He looked so strange his entire body was covered in brown cloth and he had no face only a black mask of some kind.

Suddenly another high-pitched buzzing noise sounded behind her. Anok ducked down just as another object came flying past. This one stopped by the first one and a man dismounted it. Anok was trembling now but she did not back away instead she crept closer for a better look. This new man was also unlike anything she had ever seen. He was tall and wore a strange suit with metal plating and a helmet that covered his whole face. He pulled out some sort of weapon Anok had never seen before and stoked toward the first man. Anok was barely breathing she was desperately trying not to be seen or heard.

"What do you want?" yelled the man on the ground.

"Only the five thousand credits I'll get when I bring them your head." replied the other.

With that he pointed the weapon at him there was a loud blast, a flash of red light, and the man lay dead on the ground. Anok inhaled sharply she clasped her hand to her mouth but to her horror the man had heard her. He turned weapon raised and started walking in her direction looking for the source of the noise. Slowly, step-by-step he moved closer to her hiding place. Anok finally lost her nerve she jumped up and began to run toward the cliffs. Red bolts hit the trees next to her, splintering them. Anok dove for cover under the roots of a great tree. She was panting heavily trying to catch her breath. She peered around the tree but man was gone, completely vanished. Then she heard it, that buzzing noise. She gulped down a few more breaths of air and ran as fast as she could not caring any more how much noise she made. Branches snapped and bushes rustled loudly as she sped past. Her heart pounded violently in her chest she was so scared she dearly even saw what was around her. The only thing she could hear was that buzzing noise behind her getting louder and louder.

Finally, her feet meet with solid rock, which meant the cliffs were only a few feet away. She was so close now but the buzzing was so loud now it sound like it was almost on top of her. She pushed herself to run faster, willing herself not to look behind her. 'Don't look back. You never look back.' She repeated the words of her mentor over and over in her head. Suddenly the ground dropped in front of her and she skidded to a stop just before the jagged drop. She had reached the cliffs now she was staring down at a good ten-foot drop into the violent waters below. Quickly, she looked around for a way down but there was nothing in reach. The noise got louder there was nothing left to do. Anok took a beep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.

Falling, falling, Anok felt that thing fly right over her head she started to wonder when she was going to hit the water. Cold spray hit her face and she knew she had to be close now. She hugged her arms to her body, took a breath and, with a rush of air and foam, she hit the water. Deeper and deeper Anok let herself sink all the way to the bottom, forcing herself to stay there. It wasn't until her lungs started to burn then she pushed of the rock bottom and swam toward the surface. Braking through with a violent splash she gasped in precious oxygen. Anok looked up quickly there was no sign of that thing that had chased her here. Thinking it wise not to stay in the open Anok started swimming to the side of the cliff there was a small cave that lay on the other side of a large bolder. Anok's mother and her would spend the night there when they fished together. This would be a good place to keep out of sight until daybreak. In her flight Anok had failed to notice that the sky had completely blackened.

Shivering, Anok pulled herself out of the water, climbed a few feet, and dragged her self into the cave. It was dark, gloomy, and damp inside but it was hard to see from the top of the cliffs there fore it was a safe hide out. Anok flopped down on the hard ground her chest heaved up and down uncontrollably and her heart felt like it would burst though her ribs. What would they think when she returned to the village? She had no kill she would most likely be stuck here all night and no one would ever believe what had just occurred.

Reluctantly Anok pulled herself to her feet and started walking to the back of the cave. She pulled a glow stone out of her pouch and shook it till it glowed a bright silvery blue. Placing the glow stone in a high crack in the wall Anok preceded to climb up the opposite wall into a high alcove. This seemed like the best place to sleep it was high up off the ground and out of view to anyone entering the cave. Finding a dry place Anok stretched out and fell asleep.


End file.
